


Whatever it Takes

by EmpressCactuar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Karina is a MILF, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: Karina is willing to do whatever it takes to make sure Reiner becomes a warrior.That doesn't mean it doesn't have to be fun.
Relationships: Theo Magath/Karina Braun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Whatever it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> There was too much Karina MILFposting on twitter and I had to write her and Magath fucking  
> There isn't too much more to say about this than that.   
> Any errors with canon don't matter, yall aren't in an E-rated fic for canon compliance anyways ;)

It wasn't unusual at all for the parents of the younger warrior candidates to arrive at the gate of HQ to pick up their children. Sometimes the kids would go home with one another, like Pieck and Annie or Bertholdt and Reiner. The Galliard boy's mother always came to collect her sons. Zeke was older and usually left with the current holder of the beast titan, Ksaver. 

So it was no surprise to see Reiner's mother waiting for her boy whenever the candidates were allowed out through the gate to return home. Bertholdt gave his goodbye to Reiner and ran to cling to his father's leg while Annie and Pieck went their own way and the Galliards started pestering their mother about what was for dinner. 

They were almost sweet. Magath had to remind himself of the devils they all were. They were cute, yes... but their kind had caused so much devastation in the world. 

"Ah, Commander." Karina turned to Magath as soon as the other parents were out of earshot. Karina glanced down at her son and stroked the top of his head. "Reiner, dear. Go over there for a few minutes. Mommy needs to talk with the commander about something." Magath was ready to object, but only raised a brow whenever Reiner nodded his head and walked into the internment zone. A stray cat approached him, and Reiner seemed occupied enough. 

"What business do you have with me, Ms. Braun? Is it about your son?" Karina's arms were crossed, and one of her hands clutched at her elbow. She gave a sickly sweet smile to Magath and nodded her head. "You know the details of the warrior program are strictly confidential. I can't tell anyone anything, let alone an _Eldian devil._ " 

Karina didn't seem to flinch at all at his words; she hardly seemed fazed at all, and Magath realized she must have been hearing that for as long as she'd been alive. Being called a devil was probably next to meaningless, he may as well have not said anything at all. Karina stepped closer to him, and Magath noticed that he wasn't actually much taller than her at all. Just a couple of centimeters. She was still looking at him with that smile, though it seemed to fade from something more innocent into something more charming. 

"Oh, we don't need to talk about the warrior program. Just my son." Karina's eyes seemed to hide a fire behind them that made Magath swallow. She really was a beautiful woman, all things considered. Younger than most of the other warrior candidate's parents. Flawless skin. "I'll be making a beef stew for dinner tonight. Reiner is all tuckered out from the training... you must've been hard on him, I can tell." 

The two of them turned and saw Reiner idly petting the cats that had made their way over to him. Karina was right; he was clearly tired and as if to punctuate her point, Reiner yawned. Karina turned back to Magath and gently brushed her hand against his arm. "U-uh, I..." 

Admittedly, Magath was never good with handling flirting. Karina had to have a motive of some sort. She had to. But she smelled good, and her golden hair peeked out from her scarf and framed her face in just the right way. Magath swallowed and knew he was falling into some sort of trap. Maybe if he'd focused more on having a personal life instead of dedicating almost all of his time to Marley... 

"I live in the apartment building on Helos Boulevard. Fifth floor, door nine. Come around eight, hmm?" The alluring tone of voice made his stomach twirl. Thank god the other Marleyan soldiers weren't paying attention, or he might actually have some explaining to do. He couldn't let himself fall victim to some Eldian devil schemes, but the way she batted her long eyelashes was almost too much. He swallowed thickly and crossed his arms. 

"Right. We'll see about that." Karina seemed unfazed again, and Magath wondered what was going on in her mind. But before he could even think about pressing her any further, Karina turned around and called for her son. The two of them walked side-by-side and disappeared into the city of Liberio, and Magath could only wonder what the hell just happened. 

And he could only wonder _why the hell_ he was actually considering letting himself be lured into that devil's home. 

  


He made sure to keep his identification tucked into his coat pocket just in case he was stopped by a Marleyan soldier patrolling the streets. But sure enough, he wasn't approached at all. Magath had donned a brown hat and a scarf to help conceal his identity while he was in Liberio. It was almost unsettling, being in the internment zone filled with Eldians. But at the same time, he couldn't help but smile when he saw children running around without a care in the world. Not understanding that the white bands on their arms condemned them to a life of being pinned up. 

Maybe they deserved better. Who'd choose to be born an Eldian, anyways? 

Magath got onto the elevator and crossed his arms while he waited to be taken to the fifth floor. It took a moment, but soon enough Magath found himself standing in front of door number nine. It was just shy of eight. He knocked on the door and waited, then heard footsteps before the door opened. Magath swallowed at the sight. 

Shiny blonde hair hung down freely, no longer constrained by the simple scarf. Karina had a thin frame that had been obscured by her overcoat. She wasn't wearing that white band that she wore outside; she was home, after all. He could almost pretend she wasn't an Eldian. She smiled warmly at him and let him in. 

"Hello, Commander Magath. I'm glad you decided to join us. Dinner is ready. Let's me go get Reiner." Karina sauntered off, and Magath wasn't sure if she was swaying her hips on purpose or if she always walked like that and he couldn't tell because of her coat. 

Reiner seemed surprised when he saw Magath, him starting to stutter. "U-uh! Good evening, commander!" Reiner made the Marleyan salute, and Magath laughed gently to himself. Reiner was certainly a loyal and committed child, that was for sure. It was one of his most defining traits as a warrior candidate. 

"Stand down, Reiner. I'm not here on business." Dinner was awkward despite Magath's assurances, and Reiner wouldn't look him directly in the eyes. At first Magath felt frustrated, but then thought about it. If General Calvi just showed up to his house one evening he'd probably be rattled too. As soon as he was done with his food, Reiner scampered off to take a shower and go to sleep. 

"Don't mind Reiner. He wasn't expecting you." Karina said dismissively, her leading Magath into the simple living room. Magath raised a brow at her words. 

"If you're the one that invited me over, why didn't you tell your son to expect me?" Karina sat in the chair close to the sofa and shrugged her shoulders. 

"I didn't think you would actually come." Night was falling, and after a moment Karina went to make sure Reiner was asleep. Satisfied, she wandered back into the living room where Magath was waiting for her to return. His arms were crossed, but he seemed more relaxed than he had been earlier. "I hope dinner was to your liking. It's Reiner's favorite." 

"I can see why. It was delicious. Thank you, Ms. Braun." A silence settled into the air before Karina crossed her legs and looked seriously at Magath. "Why did you invite me over for dinner, Ms. Braun?" 

"Please, call me Karina." Karina seemed to bat her eyelashes again, and Magath swallowed thickly. "I was just wanting to talk about my boy. How is he progressing in the warrior program?" Magath's mouth set into a hard line, and he couldn't help but sit up straighter. He shook his head and met her eyes. 

"You know it's confidential and I can't talk about it. The fact that your son was even selected to be a candidate should tell you his performance has been good." Karina cocked her head, then moved to sit next to him on the sofa. 

"Surely he's been doing good? Even on days he doesn't go to HQ to train, he trains here at home. He won't even go play with little Bertholdt until after his morning training." 

Magath chewed his lip. Reiner was interesting. He was almost a shining example of the saying "a jack of all trades, but a master of none." He was smart... but not as smart as Pieck. He could do hand-to-hand, but not as good as Annie. He was improving on his shooting, but he would never be as good as Bertholdt. He was good... but close to the bottom. The only one in the same boat was Porco Galliard, who seemed to rely on his brother's strength too often. 

But Reiner's loyalty was unshakeable. And his stoic attitude was an asset that would keep him from being too impulsive and getting himself hurt. He wanted to protect Marley. 

"He's been doing good, yes. I already told you, if he weren't he wouldn't have been selected to be a warrior candidate at all." Karina almost seemed frustrated, but shook her head so slightly that even Magath didn't notice it. "If he keeps it up, there's a good chance he might inherit one of the titans of Marley." 

"Is there anything I can do to help him? Anything at all?" Magath felt his face warm up when Karina reached up and unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. The implication was there, and she was so gorgeous that he felt himself twitch at what she was suggesting. And when she started running her hand up and down his arm, he knew he needed to pull away but didn't. 

"M-Ms. Braun! What are you suggesting?" Magath still didn't pull away or resist. Especially not when Karina unbuttoned the next button on her blouse, then the next. Her cleavage was visible now, and even though the rational side of him said get out and never see Reiner's mother again, the aroused part of him didn't resist at all when she straddled him. She leaned close, her face only inches away from his. 

"I'm not suggesting anything. I know the warrior program is confidential. I just noticed... all the stress of being commander of such a secret but important unit must be getting to you. Let me help you, Magath." Dear god he couldn't help it, he let his hands drift to her breasts and took them both into his hands. Karina smirked, because she knew she had won. 

"T-Theo... call me Theo..." Karina chuckled to herself and undid the last few buttons of her blouse, then opened it to expose her belly. A few faded stretch marks from her pregnancy remained, but Magath didn't care. 

"Theo... I like that name. Let's go to my bedroom, Theo." Karina stood from straddling Magath and grabbed his arm, her dragging him to her bedroom before she closed the door behind her. It was a simple room; she only really slept in here. Most of her pictures of her boy and her knickknacks were in the living room and dining room. Magath sat on the edge of her bed while Karina dropped her skirt and blouse, leaving her only in her simple underwear. 

Karina walked to the edge of the bed and sat on Magath's lap, her running a finger along his cheek. He was handsome, but the stubble made him nigh-irresistible in her eyes. How he wasn't married, she couldn't be sure. A large hand grabbed at her breast, then gave it a firm squeeze. "Karina..." 

"Take all this off, Theo. It's only fair, after all." Magath nodded and unbuttoned his shirt, then tossed it onto the floor. He was in-shape, and his core muscles were prominent. He was a leader of the military, after all. He had to be ready for whatever may happen. Karina admired his biceps and pecs, then ran a hand through his thick, black hair while he reached around and unhooked her bra. He tossed it onto the floor without a thought, then leaned forward and licked an exposed nipple. "Oooh! Theo, more!" 

Magath was more than happy to oblige, him suckling at her breast while he fondled the other in his hand. Karina sighed happily while she reached a hand down and rubbed at his clothed thigh. Magath opened his eyes and looked up at her while he sucked, then popped off and moved to suck at her neck. His hands roamed along the soft skin of her backside before settling onto her hips. He nipped at her neck and growled lowly into her ear. "Suck me." 

Karina's heart skipped a beat at the order; it was exciting, if she were being honest. Magath undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, then pushed them and his underwear down his legs. Karina sat on her knees in front of him after his pants were discarded, then stroked him while she looked up at his striking brown eyes. She looked back down at his cock and sighed. 

It was thick, and pleasing to her eyes. She leaned forward and licked the head in a teasing manner, her running her tongue along the slit in just the right way. Magath gasped and grabbed at her head, then pushed her head down. Karina moaned and let a hand drift to her clit, her rubbing at herself while she sucked. She moaned around his length and let Magath push her head up and down until she popped herself off and licked her lips. She gave a few more licks along the shaft and sucked at the head before pulling away completely. 

"You aren't going to come yet, Theo. I want more than that." Karina slipped herself out of her panties and tossed them aside, then laid down on her side. She gestured for Magath to lay beside her, then she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Magath let himself be rolled onto his back, then watched as Karina straddled his pelvis. He bit down on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut when Karina rubbed his dick against her clit. Karina lifted herself slowly, then sunk herself down onto Magath's erection. 

"Fuck..." It had been a minute since he'd last gotten laid. Not since his ex left him because he was too focused on work. He grabbed at Karina's hips and squeezed while he thrust upwards, her panting and rubbing her clit while he did so. She was so soft, her golden hair was so alluring the way it was messed up, and he could've sworn she was as beautiful as an angel in that moment. 

An ironic thought, he would later reflect. 

"God, yes! Harder!" Karina rubbed at her clit in repeated circles while Magath squeezed her hips and smacked at her ass. She bit her lower lips and felt her toes curl while Magath squeezed and massaged her cheeks. After a while Magath pulled her off of him, then rolled her over so her back was on the mattress. He settled between her legs and sat on his knees, then pulled her against himself and slid back inside. "Fuck, yes, Theo... more..." 

Magath reached down and rubbed her clit himself, then readjusted and put her legs over his shoulders. Karina started moaning and panting louder, though he could tell she was holding back. The thought of her son sleeping in the room down the hall crossed his mind, but he quickly pushed it away and squeezed her calf muscles. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back while he panted and stared down at Karina. 

She was gorgeous by Marleyan standards, let alone for an Eldian devil. The way her breasts bounced, her cheeks were flushed red, and her hair was splayed out around her head on the bed made him want to stay in this moment forever. He chewed on his lip while Karina tweaked a nipple with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other. "T-Theo, I'm going to come..." 

"Come for me, then. That's an order." His voice was such a turn-on, Karina bucked her hips while he thrust harder. Her breathing and moaning became quicker until she let out a long, satisfied moan and relaxed on the bed. Magath swallowed and felt himself close at the beyond-erotic sight. He gnashed his teeth and thrust harder until he felt his orgasm, him pulling out and coming onto her stomach. As soon as he was done he laid on the bed next to Karina and rested his hands on his stomach. "Wow..." 

"That was great, Theo." Karina grabbed a napkin and wiped his cum off her stomach, then leaned over and ran a finger along his chest. "You know... I wouldn't mind if you came over so we could talk about my son's progress more often." Karina leaned forward and purred into his ear, and if he weren't tired from that he was sure he'd be hard again in an instant. 

"I-I can't do anything to prioritize your son, Karina..." He swallowed when she nibbled at his ear, then pulled away. She got up and grabbed her clothes, then started to make herself decent again. Magath did the same, then followed her to the door of her apartment. He let her tie his scarf around her neck, then she looked up and gave him an innocent smile again. 

"Oh, I understand... but as long as my son is a good candidate, and maybe even after he gets a titan, I think us having some _talks_ about his progress would be good." Magath swallowed, and he understood the implication. 

He nodded and turned away, then started his long walk home. It was inappropriate and General Calvi would have his head... but maybe it'd be okay to talk here and there with Karina about her son's performance in the warrior program. It wasn't like he was talking about anything confidential, after all. 

  


It was Thursday, and Magath was giddy on the inside. Tonight he was going over for his weekly _discussion_ with Karina about Reiner's warrior candidate progress. Magath was one of the main people in charge of determining who got a titan, and Karina knew it. In truth, he was leaning towards Reiner over Porco due to his stoic attitude even though he knew Calvi preferred Porco. 

Sex every week from Karina was the nail in the coffin in Reiner's favor. He didn't need to know that. Best he never find out. Best nobody ever find out. He'd just say Porco and Reiner were equal but Reiner was more dedicated to Marley. Calvi wasn't _that_ interested in keeping track of the candidates and would accept whatever he was told. 

"Commander Magath?" He looked up from his papers and saw Marcel standing there. "I-I wanted to talk to you. I'm just... worried that Porco's attitude might get him hurt, and if he had a titan..." Magath shook his head and cut the boy off. 

"I'm aware, don't worry about that." Marcel nodded and left. Really, he didn't care to hear the boy out. Whatever he was going to say wasn't that important. 

He finished up his paperwork, then escorted the warrior candidates to the gates of HQ where their parents were waiting. Magath caught Karina's eye, her slyly giving him a wink. He swallowed and greeted her, then watched as she walked away with her son. 

It was going to be a good night tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Karina is pretty, isn't she? ^^


End file.
